powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee (Guardian Gems)
This article is about the Guardian Gems version of the character. For the Warriors of Light version see Lee (Warriors of Light). Lee, originally Liam, is the Pink Ranger of Power Rangers: Guardian Gems. Biography Lee's past was unclear, other than the fact that it involved a nasty fire that left zir badly scarred and homeless. Ze arrived in town on a motorcycle during an Automation attack, and immediately pitched in to help. Ze already had zir gem, a pink quartz crystal which ze particularly liked without knowing exactly why. As the battle subsided, Erutan appeared in zir mind, giving zir the morpher and telling zir ze was the Pink Ranger, to Lee's amazement. Ze morphed, but the monsters were already gone, and the other Rangers left without noticing their newest addition. Walter bumped into Lee afterwards, and struck up a (one-sided) conversation. Eventually Walter broached the subject of the gems, and took Lee back to their base. Lee was impressed by the place, but also nervous, taking Ralph Knight's abrupt reaction as a rejection. When Mizuki appeared, apparently out of nowhere, the startled Lee decided she was a ninja. Regardless, ze had a room of zir own again after who knew how long, ze started making zirself at home. Mizuki reappeared while ze was making zirself a sandwich, and ze offered her an origami flower (as ze'd been doing for everyone ze met). Mizuki took that as a cue that ze wanted to befriend Ralph, and started showing zir baby photos and talking about his issues. The conversation was interrupted, to Lee's relief, by a fight, using zir powers and weapons for the first time. Ze accidentally endangered zir teammates with zir wind. It was a short fight, one that ended with Ralph hugging Lee instead of shaking zir proffered hand, to zir surprise. Ze went to bed. The next morning, ze decided to make up for the accidental collateral damage by making everyone breakfast. Walter was grateful, and wanted Lee to eat with him--he even showed off some new designs for a helmet that would allow Lee to eat without taking it off. Lee was too nervous about letting Walters see zir burns to accept. Erutan messaged all of the Rangers to tell them their Green had been chosen, and sent them to the park to meet her. Unfortunately Lee didn't know which park it was, and got there after everyone else. Parking, ze joined the group and offered the new Ranger, Una Donovan, an armful of green origami flowers. Ralph wandered off, and Lee pulled him back into the group, leading to official introductions all around. This included the Red Ranger, whose fire powers scared Lee despite zir best attempts to control zir feelings. Leaving the group, Lee witnessed Ralph talking to an inexplicably green woman. Curious, ze followed the pair, but a monster attack took zir attention elsewhere. An encounter with a traffic cop kept zir from arriving in time to help fight. Ze returned to their headquarters, and had to deal with the weirdness of their communication systems--their morphers acted as quasi-videophones. Una got the call and got Walter how to explain teleportation to zir so ze could join them. Erutan officially introduced himself to the group. Katrina also informed everyone about a mysterious new foe named Katerina, her predecessor, who was after their powers. Lee was less than thrilled at this revelation. Lee caught up to the Rangers just before they headed out to find Una's Zord. Ze needed to be told what Zords were, but ze caught on quickly. Ze almost got left behind again when they started away on their ATV, but got aboard in time. They retrieved the Horse Zord on the Great Plains. Walter said they had to head up Mount Everest in the ATV for the Earth Scroll, something Lee didn't think they could do. Everyone returned to their headquarters, and Una and Lee explored together. They ran into Ralph, and to Lee's surprise, the White Ranger was actually happy to see them. Lee actually thought he might be an alien posing as Ralph, but accepted his gift of jewelry he'd made himself. Una tried to help Lee with it when ze got it tangled, but Lee was reluctant to let someone else touch him. They were summoned into battle again, and Lee let Una ride with zir on zir motorcycle. The villain left just as they arrived, to Lee's disappointment. In the garage, Lee gave zir motorcycle a once-over. Walter arrived and tried to help zir, but Lee didn't want anything done to zir bike. Personality Lee tries to play zirself off as the cool, mysterious sixth ranger type. However, ze is really too goofy to completely pull it off, especially when ze doesn't stop giving people flowers and peace signs wherever ze goes. Since ze either can't or won't talk, ze mostly communicates with exaggerated movements such as waving enthusiastically or miming that ze is shouting, etc. Ze also tends to be shy, assuming the worst when ze is left out or rejected, though ze keeps reaching out to people regardless. Arsenal *Pink Gem *Pink Dream Fan *Pink Dove Zord Appearance Fairly tall and thin, but not much else can be seen. Ze--zir physical gender is unclear, and ze would prefer if the others respected that and used zir pronouns--wears a leather jacket with matching pants, but with an oversized pink T-shirt underneath. Ze also wears combat boots and thick gloves. However zir most prominent feature is the black and pink motorcycle helmet covering zir face completely. Zir hair is black. Trivia *Lee was originally going to be a girl named either Ruby or Ruth, and the Red Ranger, but the slot was already taken. Category:Human Category:Rangers with Superpowers